After Merch
by ElizabethKincaid
Summary: After Merch, Maura is looking at Jane strangely. Jane puts an end to all questions. Just a little smutshot. NSFW.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. Please don't sue me, I make no money off this.

A/N: This is for T-Rex Ninja Kid, who had a question and this is the answer. It's a long way from what I usually write. It's missing my usual feels, I think. But I hope you enjoy and this is most definitely NSFW

As always please read and review. Lizzy :)

Jane rested her elbows on the breakfast bar in Maura's kitchen, taking a long slow draw from her Sam Adams. Her eyebrow popped at Maura's adorable nervous bite to her bottom lip. "Something on your mind, Maur?" Jane husked around her beer bottle, an amused smirk on her lips. Whenever Maura looked so deliciously nervous, it was bound to be good. Jane had long since given up trying to deny her feelings for her Medical Examiner, but she still hadn't been able to bring herself to say anything.

The spikes of jealousy that had burned white hot through her at the open appraisals the shorter woman had received at Merch had finally put her on the edge. The way the usually open Medical Examiner was tiptoeing around her had Jane thinking that maybe, just maybe, Maura was in the same boat.

"You have quite excellent bone structure, Jane. It's not surprising you had so many offers tonight" If there was a hint of jealousy in Maura's tone, Jane couldn't detect it.

There was, however, hesitation. "I was working, Maur. It was for a case, remember?" Her grin turned mischievous, "and I did take someone home. You"

Maura's smile lit up her whole face and her hazel eyes sparkled with pleasure, "you did". Jane's eyes met Maura's and she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the desire she could see burning brightly in the soft hazel eyes.

Maura's eyes dropped to Jane's lips as the brunette unconsciously licked them. So close already, it was less than the beat of a heart that Maura found herself almost pressed against Jane and she was not sure how she had gotten there. "Maur…." Jane's voice was low and even huskier than normal and Maura couldn't help the delightful shiver that rocked through her body as the taller woman all but moaned her name.

Maura's hand lightly traced up Jane's and she could feel the firm muscles of her forearms and biceps twitch under her teasing touch. Jane's breath came out shaky as Maura's fingertips trailed lightly over Jane's strong jaw and her hands clenched at her side as she fought the urge to pull Maura against her. "Exquisite", Maura purred, tilting Jane's head down so their eyes met. Jane's almost black eyes reflected the desire pouring out of Maura's and drawing in the last of her courage; Maura leaned up and pressed her lips softly to Jane's.

The response was immediate. Jane's strong arms pulled Maura hard against her body as her hands slid inside the back of Maura's blouse to trail along the soft, pale flesh of her spine. Maura melted into Jane's body moaning into Jane's mouth as the taller woman took charge of their kiss.

Jane thought her legs would buckle at that first feather light brushing of Maura's lips against hers. With what little remained of her brain power, she thought there was no way she was letting this woman leave her arms without having stated her case in the only way Jane knew how – passionately. She deepened the tentative kiss that Maura had initiated, flicking her tongue lightly over Maura's soft lips and groaning when the shorter woman parted slightly, opening to her in ways that Jane had only ever dared dreamed.

Maura moaned softly, her fingers burying in the dark, curly locks of Jane's hair and pressing the brunette to her mouth as she sucked teasingly on Jane's tongue before caressing it with her own. Jane moaned and sucked on Maura's bottom lip, stretching it playfully between her teeth as she clumsily fumbled with Maura's buttons. Usually so in control of her actions, the taste of Maura's kiss and her soft body pressed against Jane's lean muscles had the taller woman moving clumsily in her haste to have the Medical Examiner naked to her touch.

Maura laughed softly at Jane's clumsiness and she stepped back out of the circle of Jane's strong, protective arms. A slow, seductive smile spread over her face at the look of abject hunger on the taller woman's face. Taking the opportunity she was presented with, Maura slowly traced one manicured finger around each button before slowly undoing it and letting her blouse fall open to reveal alabaster skin.

A low, possessive growl escaped from Jane's lips as Maura teasingly stripped. Their locked gaze only broken by Jane's shirt and undershirt being pulled roughly from her body. Maura smiled as Jane started working on her slacks. "Now, now Jane. Patience" Maura purred and it elicited another predatory growl from Jane as the taller woman kicked off her boots and wriggled out of her jeans. Maura's seduction faltered at olive skinned muscular body now on display to her. Maura's tongue ducked out to lick her suddenly parched lips and Jane smiled.

"Maur…." Jane's voice was low and dangerous, her jerky movements of early having given way to a predatory grace as she crossed the few short steps separating and pulled Maura against her. "Bedroom, now" Jane purred against Maura's lips as her hands slid the now unbuttoned blouse off Maura's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind them. Jane dipped her head to press her lips to Maura's, her fingers deftly finding the tab of the skirt and sliding it down. Maura shivered as Jane's calloused hands slid over her thighs, and she stepped out of the skirt as it joined her blouse on the floor.

Jane's strong hands were not idle for a moment, seemingly everywhere at once as they explored every inch of Maura's pale, athletic runner's body. "Oh god, Maur you feel so good" Jane purred, her voice breaking in passion as she took a firm breast into the palm of her hand and massaged. Maura moaned, arching into the touch, her fingernails digging into the back of Jane's shoulder. "Oh Jane… just… don't stop" Maura moaned, prying her fingernails out of Jane's shoulder and unclasping her bra. Jane's growl was low as they finally stopped moving, their legs coming into contact with the foot of Maura's bed and Jane finally broke their kiss.

Their eyes met as Maura sat on the foot of the bed and crawled to the head slowly. Her skin was flushed red and her hazel eyes were dark with pleasure. Jane could see her pulse jumping and it was all she could do to not pounce on the shorter woman. Jane looked like a coil ready to spring. Her body was flushed with a light glow and her muscles twitched under her olive skin as she watched Maura climb seductively up the bed.

Jane pulled her underwear down, noting somewhere in the back of her mind, that it was soaked through. Her eyes roamed hungrily over Maura's near naked body. "Off, now". The sight if Maura almost naked and waiting for her had Jane reduced to monosyllabic words and to be frank, she was amazed she could manage that much. Jane's eyes followed Maura as she removed her bra and dropped it to the side of the bed before leaning down to peel off her underwear. Jane groaned at the visible wet patch in the centre and she could restrain herself no longer.

With the powerful grace that Maura had come to associate with the taller woman, Jane crawled up the bed, a predatory, possessive glint in her eyes as she settled above the shorter woman. "God Maur, the things you do to me", Jane groaned. Maura squirmed under Jane's scrutiny as the brunette continued to hold herself above Maura while trailing her fingertips lightly over Maura's stomach and ribs.

The hand slowly travelled up in time with Jane's eyes and as Jane brushed her lips lightly over Maura's, Jane's hand cupped the swell of Maura's breast. Maura moaned and arched into Jane, pulling the taller woman against her and filling her kiss with all the passion that was thrumming through her body. Jane moaned, only breaking the kiss when the need to breath became apparent and she kissed her way along Maura's jawline to the throbbing pulse in her throat

Jane settled more comfortably on Maura, straddling the shorter woman's waist and giving herself more room to explore as she massaged and teased Maura's breasts and nipples. Maura squirmed and arched into Jane's hands, needing more from the taller woman. Jane flicked her tongue against Maura's pulse point and Maura whimpered. Encouraged by the reaction, Jane placed a light kiss over the sensitive spot before biting playfully and then sucking.

Jane was rewarded by a moan and Maura's hands shot into Jane's hair, holding her in place as Jane brushed the pad of her thumb against Maura's stiff nipples. Maura's rose off the bed, seeking purchase as fire burned through her. "I want your mouth on me" Maura panted and Jane's eyes flashed almost black at the suggestion. She soothed the forming bruise on Maura's neck with her tongue and began to slowly kiss her way down Maura's body.

Maura moaned as Jane's hot mouth settled on her sensitive nipples but she tugged gently on Jane's hair, trying to direct the woman where she wanted, but she couldn't find the words. Jane chuckled slightly, the air washing over Maura's wet nipple causing her to shiver. "Jane… please… I need you" Maura whimpered and Jane shivered. The naked desire evident in the smaller woman's voice causing fresh wetness to coat Jane's thighs.

As Jane continued her way down Maura's body, the Medical Examiner finally found her voice. It was shaky and low with passion, but with the attention Jane had been paying to every gasp, whimper, and moan, Maura knew there was no doubt that the detective would favourably respond to her request. "Jane… no… I want your mouth on me... while I use my mouth on you... I want to taste you… I want you to taste me... I want you to taste how much pleasing you really pleases me". Jane growled lowly, her eyes lidded as she looked up from between Maura's breasts, "God, Maur" Jane husked, "are you trying to make me come without even touching me?"

Maura chuckled softly, her eyes not leaving Jane's as Jane crawled back up Maura's body and kissed her deeply, possessively, hungrily. They broke apart breathless and Jane placed one more soft kiss to Maura's lips before crawling back down the bed. She took a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under Maura's hips. She looked over her shoulder at the smaller woman before straddling her face and leaning down to wrap her legs around Maura's thighs.

Maura and Jane moaned in unison as the scent of their arousal hit them both and Jane shuddered as Maura's breath washed over her glistening wet lips. Jane took in a shaky breath, slowly licking over Maura's wet and open lips. Jane moaned deeply, this first taste of Maura almost enough to make her come on its own. Her fingers tightened on Maura's thighs and her thighs tensed as she felt Maura's slick tongue slide along her wet lips.

Maura moaned at the feel of Jane's tongue on her lips, but she wanted more. With her mouth otherwise preoccupied, the only way to encourage Jane to more was to show her. Maura pressed her tongue between Jane's lips, squirming as she felt Jane do the same. Wetness coated her chin as she felt Jane's body respond to her touch.

Jane moaned softly at Maura's slightly sweet taste and she dragged her tongue through Maura's slick folds, greedily taking in every bit of wetness Maura had to offer. Jane squirmed atop Maura, fighting the urge to grind down on Maura's face as the shorter woman flicked her tongue around the tight ring of muscle at Jane's entrance before teasingly circling her clit.

Jane knew she wouldn't last long. Maura at the mercy of her tongue and lips while Maura used her hot mouth on her had Jane closer than she liked. She pushed her own pleasure aside, focussing for as long as possible on Maura. She pressed her tongue lightly past the tight ring of muscle at Maura's entrance, thrusting inside her and gathering up the wetness that greeted her before licking up to Maura's clit and drawing it into her mouth for a slow, gentle suck.

Maura bucked under Jane, her moans muffled as she followed the movement of Jane's body. As Jane thrust inside her with her tongue, so too, did she thrust inside Jane. When Jane's lips settled around her clit, so too did Maura suck slowly. She was finding it hard to concentrate. Her hips were thrusting up into Jane's mouth and she was barely aware of the fact that Jane was grinding against her mouth.

Every moan of Jane's reverberated through Maura's core, bringing her closer to the edge. Every flick of Maura's tongue sending white hot pleasure through Jane's body. So close to the edge, Jane redoubled her efforts, pulsing her tongue inside Maura before drawing Maura's straining clit into her mouth. Jane spasmed as Maura moaned around her clit. She was so close. Jane sucked hard on Maura's clit, biting the sensitive tip gently and scratching her teeth over it before drawing it back into her mouth and sucking.

Jane felt Maura's body tense and she sucked harder, wanting, needing the other woman to fall before she gave in to the blinding pleasure that had built inside her body to the point that she was trembling above the Medical Examiner.

Jane's moan was enough to send Maura over the edge. Her hips thrust up hard into Jane's mouth, suspended there for a moment before she collapsed back into the bed, her body thrusting in time with each wave of ecstasy that washed through her. Maura's scream was lost against Jane's clit as the brunette bore down onto Maura's tongue. Her muscles clenched, releasing in a wave of passion as she came, her hips thrusting hard against Maura's talented tongue.

They tried to ease each other through the orgasms, each getting lost for a moment in their pleasure before resuming their gentle sucks to lengthen the pleasure the other felt. As Jane felt Maura's body relax under her, Jane licked all traces of Maura's and then weakly slid to the side, resting her head on Maura's thigh.

Maura leaned her head against Jane's sweat slick muscular thigh, both of the women too weak for the moment to move to a more comfortable place.

"Wow" Jane murmured, slowly, weakly, crawling back up to the head of the bed and kissing Maura softly. Their combined tastes in their kiss causing both women to moan and deepen the kiss.

Jane settled on the bed beside Maura and the Medical Examiner turned to curl into Jane's body, her arm curling around Jane's firm waist and her head resting on Jane's shoulder.


End file.
